


But

by tangerinecoffee



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ULTIMATEFANGIRLINGMODEON, WHENUGONAABEBACKBABBIES, YESWEMISSWINNER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinecoffee/pseuds/tangerinecoffee
Summary: That time when Minho thought Taehyun was courting Danah when in fact the two were just planning on how Taehyun will confess to Minho and Danah was just being the supportive sister-in-law that she is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently still hooked to WINNER’S “But” (no pun intended) so yeah… hahaha aaaannd… this might not be canon so… aaaannndd Danah as the ultimate fan girl and I made a big bro nick name for MH lol. Yes, I know. XD This is also a sorry gift for all the series that I’m unable to update for now! Please bear with me more! <3

 

Minho watched Taehyun by the corner of his eyes. Every freaking  _.03_  seconds, the maknae’s phone will tinkle and Taehyun will either grin, stifle a laugh or make a puppy dog expression out of the blue.

 _What the fuck is happening?_  Was what Minho thought at first, irritated at the continued chimes and the rapid fire reply of Taehyun to whoever he was sending messages to.

He wasn’t sure when but that question slowly escalated to:  _“Who the hell is he texting?”_ and then to: _“What the hell are they talking about?”_ that eventually turned to:  _“What on earth is that expression he’s making now?”_

 

 

**But**

_“Don’t draw a line, or I’ll cross it entirely.”_

 

And because the gods can no longer stand to see Minho glaring so intently at the innocent maknae, they let Seunghoon slap his back hard, waking him from the hundreds of questions he’s thinking about.

“Why are you staring at Taehyun like a freak? And you got that scowl, hmmm… did you fight?”

Minho turned to look at the laptop he’s been hearing in the background as he unconsciously (at some point) broke his neck as he watched Taehyun sitting on top of their kitchen counter. They are going to film the parody of _The Heirs_ and he’s trying to watch how his character acts when Taehyun suddenly appeared in the kitchen, trying to get something but eventually forgot to as he did not close their refrigerator since he’s been too busy texting someone.

“We did not hyung,” He finally answered, too defensive in tone than what he intended it to be.

Seunghoon looked at Taehyun from where they are sitting and then gave Minho a knowing look. “Our maknae seems to be enjoying texting for the first time!” He half-shouted, trying to get Taehyun’s attention as well but failed to anyway.

“Yeah he is.” Minho clicked his tongue, the pad of his index finger landing forcefully on the left tracking pad of the laptop.

“What is this?” Seunghoon did not miss that, so his hand landed on the younger’s shoulder and made him turn to him. “Are you jealous!?” He started, amused at Minho’s mood.

Minho’s brows met and Seunghoon laughed out loud at the pout that followed. So in return Minho’s fingers found its way to the back of the older’s neck, then down his sides as he started tickling Seunghoon with an annoyed fold still creasing between his brows.

“Where did that came from huh!?”

“I am your hyung! _Hyung!_ Me! Stop!”

 

Taehyun looked up from his phone to be greeted by Minho climbing over Seunghoon as he tickled the other, making them almost fall from their sofa. He discretely took a photo of the scene before him and sent it to Danah.

 

**_To: Song Danah_ **

**_Your brother’s playing with another dog. They look like puppies._ **

 

**_From: Song Danah_ **

**_Isn’t he cute!? I bet you’re falling for him even harder!_ **

 

Taehyun looked over at the duo, his eyes focusing on Minho and thinking to himself that Danah hit the mark.

It has been weeks when he accidently met Danah while he was out shopping for another guitar. They met by the standees and the younger Song asked how his brother was doing.

“It’s not like we don’t talk.” Danah smiled brightly up at him. “It’s just… he can be secretive sometimes especially if he’s convinced that he’ll just be worrying us.”

Taehyun understood this well. Minho can be too selfless at times and it bothers him as well because even if the rapper’s actually feeling the world crushing him down he’ll try his best to mask that with his usual grins. “He’s okay. Still a dork. But he’s still the most caring man I’ve ever known.”

Her smiled stretched broader and she started to ask Taehyun about his guitar collection. Taehyun answered her interested questions with pleasant and easy replies.

Just like Minho, his sister was someone who can easily start a conversation and keep it going. She has this innocent curiosity and go-with-the-flow vibe that it was not a burden when she asked Taehyun if she can come along with him.

At some point though, Taehyun did not notice how their casual conversation slowly turned to be Minho-focused.

“He’s so nice right?”

“Yes he is. We often drink together back at the dorms and whenever I pass out I always wake up on my bed. He’s kind enough to bring me back to my room and pull the covers for me.”

“Whoa! He’ll kill me if he knows I’m drinking! He’ll never let me drink!”

“That’s because he’s just worried about you.”

“Aigoo, my brother is so lovely! A lot of girls I know wants him to be their boyfriend!”

“Well that is… understandable. He can easily take his pick if he wanted to.”

“But he’s still single, I wonder why?”

“Maybe because he’s waiting for someone? Or maybe he’s just not ready for now?”

“Ayo, but I think you’ll be perfect for him!”

“I’m not his type though.”

“Hmm? Why’d you say that?”

“Well he said once that he prefers someone with the same personality as him and I’m… although I am trying, it’ll be nice if he… likes me you know?”

“Of course it’s nice! I really want you to be my brother-in-law!”

Taehyun chuckled in response and they walked along the mall for a few more minutes in silence.

“So you like my brother?”

“Yeah I do.”

“Figured.”

Silence again.

“So when do you plan to tell him?”

“Tell him what?”

“Tell him that you like him.”

Taehyun stopped his tracks, the wrapped guitar suddenly felt heavier on his back. “Did I just..?”

Danah was smirking at him now, a very close resemblance to his brother’s. “Yah, you just did.”

And Taehyun heaved a crooked groan.

_Ahhh this Song siblings!_

 

**_From: Song Danah_ **

**_So when will you tell him?_ **

 

Taehyun glanced back at their living room, Minho’s arm is now hooked under Seunghoon’s neck in a lock, Jinwoo already by their side and tapping the muscled arm, asking Minho to let go of his boyfriend’s neck.

“Listen to Jinwoo!!” Seunghoon choked, his own arms stretching to reach Jinwoo’s hands. “Save me baby!!”

“Minho-yah let go!”

Taehyun closed the message and kicked their ajar refrigerator open to finally get that apple he’d been aiming at, he can now hear Jinwoo shouting Seungyoon’s name, asking for help.

_When will I tell him?_

 

 

**_From: Lil Sis >-<_ **

**_Yes oppa, we met last Thursday and he’s fun to be with! You’re so lucky to be dorming with him!_ **

 

**_To: Lil Sis >-<_ **

**_And you’re meeting again?_ **

 

**_From: Lil Sis >-<_ **

**_I hope so!_ **

 

**_To: Lil Sis >-<_ **

**_Is it a date?_ **

 

**_From: Lil Sis >-<_ **

**_What does big brother thinks of it as??_ **

 

Minho sighed long enough as he read the latest text his sister sent him again. She had told him she was the one who had been texting with Taehyun since the day they met by the guitar store, and it doesn’t take a genius to know that it only means one thing –

_They are interested in each other._

The rapper looked at Taehyun who’s now currently being transformed into the most beautiful woman he could imagine. He broke into a sad smile as he pocketed his phone.

Guess he needs to give up now, huh?

“Minho-yah! Am I pretty?” Jinwoo suddenly appeared in front of him, and he let out a surprised yelp.

“You really look like a lady hyung! What magic!”

“Thank you!” The deer-eyed vocal showed him an aigyo and Minho clapped for him.

“Go show yourself to Seunghoon-hyung, his jaw will crash for sure!”

Jinwoo immediately dropped his well-acted lady modesty. “Can you help me Minho-yah?”

“With what hyung?”

“Let’s make Seunghoon jealous.”

Minho shot him a curious stare. “Why hyung, what happened?”

“I just saw him exchanging numbers with a girl and it did not make me happy.” Jinwoo is now stretching his neck over where Seunghoon is and his gaze turned into a glare.

“Oh~” Minho nodded in understanding. “But don’t you think it’s better if you wait for his explanation hyung?”

Jinwoo shook his head furiously. “No, and besides don’t you want to make Taehyun-ah jealous too?”

“Hyung, shhh!” Minho looked over where Taehyun is again after giving Jinwoo a warning. The other members had known about his little crush on Taehyun since their trainee days but he had been pleading them to zip their mouths about it.

Fortunately (or unfortunately? Minho always wondered what could have happened if they had “accidentally” told Taehyun) they were true to their words.

“Taehyun-ah!” Jinwoo started calling out and Minho had to cover his mouth with his own big palm to stop him, earning a whack from one of the make-up artists who worked on the older’s face and immediately retouched Jinwoo’s lips.

“Okay, okay I got it hyung!” And Jinwoo smiled at him innocently.

 

 

Taehyun watched the two men behind him whispering discretely amongst themselves and felt like a ton of heavy rocks were poured into his stomach, settling down on the bottom of his stomach.

Seriously, only Minho can make him feel this jealous. He never felt this way before, even with his exes.

He waited for the camera to turn to him as he heard the others praising Jinwoo’s transformation. He smiled and tried to cheer himself up by asking his beloved fans through the camera: “I’m prettier, right?”

“Yes you are,”

Taehyun’s eyes glanced up to see a smiling Minho looking at him through the mirror. His heart did a summersault and he can’t help but smile sheepishly, all jealousy vanishing into thin air.

“You are pretty...” Minho repeated, still looking at him appreciatively.

Taehyun’s eyes looked down to avoid and convince his self that he did not see that dark desire hazing Minho’s eyes.

Because it will only keep his hopes up.

And that will surely hurt.

 

**_To: Song Danah_ **

**_I don’t think I will be able to tell him._ **

 

Danah replied with an aghast emoticon and a **_“WHY?”_** followed by a series of exclamation points when Taehyun and the others were already on their way to the dorm. The maknae replied with a sighing emoticon and deemed it enough when he realized that Minho was in front of him, blocking his way to the building.

Taehyun can’t help but raise his brow at the older, realizing just how intense Minho’s stare was. “Hyung?”

But then Minho’s eyes can’t help but softened when he saw Taehyun’s helpless expression, “Are you okay? Did you receive bad news?”

Taehyun replied with a “What?” and Minho pointed at his cellphone.

“Oh…it’s…” It’s sad okay, but he can’t tell him the bad news is about him being a coward and not being able to confess.

Taehyun didn’t know if he’ll thank the chime his phone made to detach his attention from the current dilemma and his eyes scanned instead through the message that reads:

 

**_From: Song Danah_ **

**_We need to meet tomorrow, tell me everything. I will not let you give up on my big brother so easily!_ **

 

“Who is it?”

“Danah.”

“Oh.”

Taehyun closed the message and returned his gaze back at Minho only to find him already walking inside the building.

Well he fucked that one up didn’t he?

 

 

“Is he mad at you?”

Danah was already inside the little coffee shop when Taehyun arrived, waving at him with her usual smile as he made his way towards their table.

“Mad? Why?” He returned after ordering a chocolate mint frappe and green tea cupcakes.

Danah showed him her phone’s message inbox filled with:

 

**_From: Myung-hyung_ **

**_Are you texting Taehyun now?_ **

 

**_From: Myung-hyung_ **

**_Why is he suddenly so sad? Did something happen?_ **

 

**_From: Myung-hyung_ **

**_Nvm, if he doesn’t want to tell me, then I’ll let him be._ **

 

**_From: Myung-hyung_ **

**_Ahhhhhh!! Why is Taehyun so frustrating?!!_ **

 

**_From: Myung-hyung_ **

**_Don’t text me for a while I’ll go read a book or something._ **

 

Taehyun wasn’t sure what to feel.

“You know something’s wrong when he goes off to read a book.” Danah commented.

His eyes were still on the phone, re-reading the conversation. “Should I text him?” He blurted then, still looking at the phone with a mixture of jitters and flutters.

Danah hummed, retreated back her phone and placed it on the table when the waiter delivered them their orders. “I think you need to have a date with him.”

And Taehyun choked on his frappe.

 

**_From: Lil Sis >-<_ **

**_Myung! We’ll be having another date! I think he’ll propose!_ **

 

Minho watched as Taehyun prepared himself – black V-neck under a plaid red shirt matched with the maknae’s favorite ripped faded blue jeans and converse shoes. Minho can’t help but notice the evident blush on Taehyun’s face the whole time and he don’t know if he should be happy or sad about the fact that he’s not the reason of it.

He never thought he’ll be in a love triangle with his own sister.

That thought alone is bothering enough so Minho released another groaned sigh when he heard the clatter of silverware, again. Taehyun dropped another spoon as he tried to make coffee. It was the third time (the first was one of the plastic cups and the other was their plastic pitcher) and Minho decided to finally approach the fidgety Taehyun to make the coffee for him instead.

Taehyun did not stop him, nor did he look at Minho when he said: “Thanks hyung.”

And instead of leaving, Minho rested his elbow on the edge of the high table as he positioned himself so he can look at Taehyun all dressed up and nervous. _“Fucking calm down kid. It’s not your first date.”_

He thought that but he still can’t help the tightening of his chest.

He sighed (yes, again) and looked at Taehyun seriously, “Promise me you’ll take care of her.”

Taehyun froze midway when he was trying to sip his coffee as he finally looked Minho in the eye and Minho had to repeat himself with a firm: “Promise me.”

Taehyun nodded.

 

It was a quarter after four and Minho kept on grabbing his black face mask up his nose, trying to be as discrete as possible but obviously failing as he noticed a lot of people passing by, looking over him and whispering amongst themselves as they look back at him again and again.

Danah and Taehyun were supposed to meet at an amusement park near the carousels and he can see Taehyun holding some colorful balloons, making most of the children stare at him with awe.

It was about ten minutes after Taehyun left that Danah sent him a message saying:

**_From: Lil Sis >-<_ **

**_Myung! Please tell him I can’t come! I’m having you-know-what and I don’t want to disappoint him!_ **

 

**_To: Lil Sis >-<_ **

**_What do you want me to do then!?_ **

 

**_From: Lil Sis >-<_ **

**_Join him for me? So I won’t get guilty!_ **

 

And he did not even questioned why he immediately agreed to meeting with the vocalist instead. (A dolled up Taehyun is one of the reasons for sure though.)

Minho sighed as he watched the maknae gave his last balloon to a little boy who hugged him in return and the Taehyun smiled as he watched the boy ran away happily. He then turned towards the carousel and draped himself over the railing lazily. Minho’s heart clenched at the scene and he started walking towards that direction.

 

“Yah,” Taehyun’s neck snapped towards the direction where the voice was coming from and he saw Minho, hands in his pockets and in a black face mask, bonnet, shirt and jogger pants. “Danah’s having issues; she won’t be able to come.”

Taehyun nodded and returned his eyes on the ride, “I wasn’t waiting for her.”

Minho removed his face mask and buried it in one of his pockets, “What?”

Silence, the moment when Taehyun gathered all the courage needed.

Then a big gulp of air like he was deprived of it –

“I was waiting for you, hyung.” He was still looking at the moving carousel, afraid to look back at Minho.

Minho stepped closer, one of his hands still in his pocket and waiting for an elaboration.

So Taehyun did, as he felt Minho’s warmth close to him now, but not before sighing audibly and turning his whole body so he’s now face to face with the man. “I like you hyung. Like, like _like_.”

Taehyun can’t read what face Minho was making at the moment – maybe somewhere between a flabbergasted emoticon and a gawking raccoon. “But,” Minho said, finding it hard to find his voice. “You were… courting Danah? You were even excited this morning! All nervous and all!”

“She knows,” Taehyun returned. “She planned this ‘date’.” Another sigh, “We were talking about you… always.”

Another round of silence happened and Minho only stood there frozen, his mouth agape. “Shit… wait, wait. You two –”

“Yes.”

“But –”

“I like you hyung.”

“Okay, yes. I do too but you two actually conspired to do this!?”

“What do you mean you do too?”

“I mean me too, I like you too. But Danah and you!?” Minho was now moving comically, the back of his hand finding its way towards his mouth in a start of a hysterical laughter at how stupid he was acting the last few days.

But he was the only one laughing.

And he only realized that when Taehyun snatched his hand and dragged him somewhere.

 

 

“I just… confessed to you… hyung.” Taehyun panted, letting go of Minho’s wrist as he tried to catch his breath.

They were in the further back of the amusement park, a barren land of trees and comfort, away from all the hype.

Minho was still high from his realization and wasn’t able to properly process the weight of the situation until Taehyun shook him and he told him again, but this time with a tinge of hurt and pain in his voice.

So Minho stopped his manic thinking and instead focused on how Taehyun’s eyes painted sadness and vague emptiness in them as he tried to pat away some drops of sweat running along his hairline.

“Sorry,” Minho finally muttered, helping Taehyun tap away the remaining sweat using the hem of his shirt. “Can we do it again?”

Taehyun’s eyes wandered to a nearby tree, suddenly finding it more interesting than the man standing in front of him as he waited for Minho to finish his work. “No. It’s too embarrass –”

“I like you.” Minho was still working around Taehyun’s forehead when he said this, and Taehyun briefly moved his eyes over Minho’s bare chest.

But Taehyun’s eyes were immediately magneted back to Minho’s, finding that pair of black irises one he can drown in anytime of the day, and smiling as he said: “Yeah, me too.”

 

 

**_From: Song Danah_ **

**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!_ **

**_CONGRATULATIONS!!!!_ **

**_YOU ARE NOW OFFICIALLY MY BROTHER-IN-LAW!!!!!_ **

 

Taehyun chuckled at the message and Minho reminded him of his presence when he squeezed the younger’s hand that was already in his big one. Taehyun looked up at him before giving a squeeze back and showing Minho his little sister’s text.

“Ah, that cunning little devil.” Minho said but his mouth was lingering on a playful and thankful smirk.

“Or cupid.”

“Fine, whatever, at least it’s a happy ending.”  Minho pulled Taehyun closer in a sudden embrace before asking: “So what did you two talk about me?”

Taehyun laughed and playfully pushed him away. “That’s a secret.”

Minho whined and pouted but Taehyun only laughed at him more. “And by the way, please try to distance yourself from Jinwoo-hyung.”

“Eh? Why?”

“I’m jealous.”

“Eh~? What was that?~” Minho asked friskily, edging his way closer to Taehyun.

“I said nothing.”

“You sure did!”

 

 


End file.
